


your heart can heal the pain

by orphan_account



Series: Good Faith [2]
Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, Dry Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Porter's dreams are kind of wacky.
Relationships: Madeon | Hugo Leclercq/Porter Robinson
Series: Good Faith [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589692
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	your heart can heal the pain

**Author's Note:**

> MOOORE STUFF TODAY BC YKNOW ^w^
> 
> enjoy even tho this is short.

Porter's dreams are kind of wacky.

_He's in the room with Hugo, grinding down on his tent and crying out. Hugo is saying the worst things to him that he can't even begin to describe. Hugo curses and yanks Porter's hair, and he kisses him needily. Porter moans and grinds down harder, faster, he's desperate. Hugo pulls his hair again and he's cumming too fast, in his pants. Now it's sticky._

_"Fuck, Hugo," he groaned, smiling at him._

_"Porter, you're so goddamn hot, you sexy bitch." Hugo breathes, smiling back._

Porter wakes up.

Hugo is letting out soft gasps, his head thrown over Porter's shoulder. His left thigh is in between Porter's legs.

Porter was dry humping Hugo's thigh.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry!!" Porter exclaimed. He jumped away from Hugo's thigh and blushed. Fuck, they'd only been together for a month! They've only had sex once, Porter's dreams this week consisted of Hugo constantly destroying him. Like this dream. Fuck, he felt like such a creep.

"..You didn't do that on purpose?" 

Porter flushes harshly. He almost died right then and there from the embarrassment. "I... I had a dream about you."

"Oh. I see." Hugo replies.

Porter blushes and looks away. "Fuck, I'm so sorry, I should've kept to myself.I'm a fucking cr-"

"No, no, Porter I... actually kind of liked it." Hugo cuts Porter off. Porter looks almost shocked, as if someone had died infront of him. He looked down at his pants, seeing how Hugo was just slightly tenting. He blushed and looked at him, straight in the eye.

"Hugo. You're serious?" Porter asks, and Hugo just nods. 

"Yeah. Tell me what your dream was about, please."

Porter blushes as Hugo lifts him up onto his thigh, and Porter starts grinding again. He groans as he felt the friction.

"I.. we were doing just this." Porter starts. Hugo looks at him, sets his hands on his hips. He looks at him with a blank look.

"What else?"

"Y-you.. you pulled my hair." He replies, looking at Hugo with half lidded eyes. Hugo grabs a lock of Porter's long, blonde hair and pulls it tight, backwards so that Porter's head would fall back. Porter moans and grinds down harder onto Hugo's thighs.

"Like that?" Hugo asks.

"Fuck, just like that, Hugo." Porter replied, thrusting on the top of his thigh. Hugo groaned and threw his head back.

"What else?" He asks, his voice almost cracking mid-sentence. 

"You...." Porter started, but didn't get the chance to reply as quick as he wanted to. He decided to make some shit up just so he could get what he wanted. "You choked me out. Pinned me down and choked me out softly." He says, and suddenly, Hugo's hands are surging to Porter's throat, pushing him down on the bed. He kept it there, mild pressure, enough to add tension to Porter's breathing. He lets out small gasps and groans, the things Hugo enjoys the most. He gives Porter a more sultry look, and Porter blushes heavily.

"What else?" He asks, releasing the pressure on Porter's throat.

"You.... you sucked my dick. You choked on it and did everything in your willpower just to _suck my cock,_ God." He knew he was lying. Maybe he should stop, because he didn't know if Hugo wanted to do it.

"Take off your pants, then." Hugo says sternly, and Porter is flushed red everywhere. He immediately obeys and kicks off his jeans, his boxers, until his flushed cock is in the air and Hugo is looking at it intently. He's never done anything like this before, but maybe it would make it even better. Just the thought of Hugo's mouth on him in places it's never been before... God.

He takes Porter's skinny dick into his mouth, just the head, and rolls his tongue around it. Porter shouts, gripping onto Hugo's long hair, and almost cums on the spot. He lasts longer, though.

Hugo begins to take more into him, hollowing out his cheeks as saliva gathered around Porter's cock. It ran down Hugo's chin delicately, and Porter couldn't help but just _revel_ at that goddamn sight. He starts to suck him off, and Porter just moans through it, so close already. Hugo bobs his head up and down until Porter's dick is hitting the back of Hugo's throat and he's deep throating him. He bobs his head again and then slowly pulls off of Porter, hearing him whimper with the loss. He then proceeds to jerk him off, quick and swift with Hugo's saliva all over him. Porter gasps and shouts, and soon he's cumming all over Hugo's hand. Orgasm hits him too soon. Hugo licks it off, looking at Porter the entire fucking time. Porter blushes heavily and whimpers the entire time.

"I hope that was okay." Hugo says, looking away.

"Oh my God, seriously? That was the best thing ever! God, Hugo!" Porter exclaims, sitting up and hugging him. "God I... I've had my cock sucked before but I'd never cum that quick." 

"Oh, ha," Hugo lets out, a bit awkward since he's not used to dirty talk at all.

"You know, I had a dream about blowing you before I woke up."

Hugo's dreams are kind of wacky.


End file.
